There Is No Cure
by ohsoloveable
Summary: Sakura is being consumed by something that is slowly eating her from the inside out, and Sasuke is back but he seems different. Will they finally be together? Or will something keep them apart? R
1. Prologue

_**There Is No Cure**_

_**Prologue**_

_**All Characters Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

_"I am not sure when this started, or even how far deep I had gotten myself into this mess."_

_"..All I know, is that it is too late to turn back."_

Her footsteps seemed to walk in rhythmic time as she made her way down the dusty dirt road that lead to the abandoned part of town. She couldn't stop herself; she had to see him, to be with him one last time. As she rounded the corner her breathing gradually got worse, she had to pause for a moment against one of the few remaining structures to lean on it for support. _How did it turn out like this?_

She placed her hand on the post that was one of the few remaining structures in this place before she made her way slowly down the pathway, she couldn't stop, and she wouldn't. She had to at least be there with him one last time, even just to catch a glimpse of him she knew it sounded a little pathetic but she felt that desire within her to see him. As she reached out her hand in vain to the place before her that had been burnt down, she stumbled and landed on the ground before her, feeling her hand shake beneath her as it supported her from falling face first.

Before she realized it, she had clutched onto the dirt on the ground beneath her as though her life depended on it. Pushing herself up to stand, she wavered and placed one foot in front of the other before she stood in front of the used to be structure she knew all too well. She felt the familar gut wrenching cough come on as she clutched her shirt with her right hand, she knew what was coming and she being a medical ninja did not have the power to stop it. How ironic the world was to her, even now as she coughed with all her might only to be granted with the image of red staining her hand as she held it up in front of her face.

Feeling eyes upon her figure, her own eyes looked up to met his as he stood in the middle of the used to be structure of his home. She slowly placed a smile on her features as she went to stand up to reach him "Good Morning, Sasuke…kun" She could barely make it out as she hunched forward, and coughed once more and blood splattered onto the wood and dirt that was left of that place. "I'm sorry you have to see me…like this."

She paused and took a deep breath in as she felt herself losing consciousness, "But, I had to see you one last time…" She welcomed the feeling of the earth beneath her as if welcoming her fate, she was content on laying on it for hours in the place where they had been meeting. Although that feeling never came, instead she felt a set of arms holding her steady as she forced her eyes to open one more time to look upon the pair of coal eyes staring down at her.

"Sakura.." He mumbled, as he looked down to her and for once in those last few months he looked concerned for her. He looked almost like the old Sasuke she knew from so long ago, all those times he protected her and saved her. The look on his face he was giving her now was one she knew very well, it came with those times he saved her when they first met Orchimaru. When he fought Garra and wanted to protect her, when he stepped in front of her during an oncoming attack, and countless times after that.

Sakura felt her smile grow as she closed her eyes and leaned against his chest, as she whispered "Thank you Sasuke-kun, I wish I could have stayed with you longer…" She felt his hands tighten around her, and he whispered to her softly, "You annoying women, I told you to stay away...and now this has happened." She felt herself losing consciousness as her head became limb and she slowly stopped breathing..

* * *

**28 Days Before.**

Everything seemed different; even though she was back in her village something was not right. She couldn't put her finger on it, and it bothered her to no end; she was a medical ninja shouldn't she be better at sensing these things?

"Miss Sakura?"

Blinking out of her trace she looked down at the patient before her and placed on her infamous smile she had perfected throughout the years. "Sorry, I was just going over your charts in my head, did you say something?" The patient shook his head quickly as a faint blush rose to his cheeks with his quick reply of, "no nothing."

"Alright then you are good to go, I will see you again tomorrow; but the good news if you're almost done with your treatments!" As she started to put her things away, she noticed her patient wasn't moving, finding this rather odd she looked up at him and gave him a questionable look. "Is there something else you wish to ask me?"

The man before her blushed as she scratched the back of his head, knowing he had been caught in his stare as he replied. "Um, I know it isn't any of my business Miss Sakura, but are you going to that room?...The one people don't go in but you do?" Hearing this statement, she gathered the last of her things and bowed to the man, "Yes I am, good day to you sir and I will see you tomorrow."

She turned on her heel and began down the hallway, towards the room that man spoke of just moments before. She had also found it odd that everyone would talk about this room often and yet never enter it. She had to force some of the other nurses to change the sheets at least once a week, they would give her frightened stares and ask not too but she would insist upon it and have them change it.

Going down this hallway it seemed as though she was walking to a morgue itself, no one ever went down this way of even stopped by the room. Yes, she understood that the person inside the room was dangerous, and he had a long way to go before being accepted back into the village but they acted as though he were dead. They were scared to go near the room, or even walk down this hallway. Naruto even came by occasionally but she thought he would be around more than anyone. He would act very strange when he visited and always gave her a look before entering the room and leaving an hour later.

She reached the room 220, and placed her hand around the doorknob as she opened it to walk in. They're sitting in the bed; up straight was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. A man she thought would never come back to this place, especially seeing him that day when she planned on killing him. She couldn't believe from where they started to where they ended up, and right now here he was in the hospital with her. She had the man she loved back with her, of course she knew he was still far from her reach but for now this would be enough.

For her, this was enough.

Pulling up a chair she sat down and crossed her legs as she looked down at her clipboard. "So Sasuke, how do we feel today?" Sasuke looked over at the woman sitting next to him and was surprised to this day she was beside him.

This girl..this woman was always there, even if he had left her she had never gave up on him. He didn't understand her, and how her and Naruto could not give up on those bonds they made so long ago. Why would they keep holding onto them? Why would she keep holding onto them? After everything that happened, Sasuke was ready to kill her and she had the intent on killing him but of course she did not follow through. During the war he had found out the truth of everything that had happened. His brother was even brought back for a short time to say his last words, and he even returned to Konoha of his own free will.

During all of this Sakura had stayed loyal without even realizing it. He had heard from a few others that Sakura had a few suitors, patients who would fall for her and yet she would turn them down. How foolish, to keep him at the back of her mind when he was so far gone. He was an avenger and yet this woman before him still cared for him and even treated to him personally.

"Sakura, you shouldn't be here." Her reply was what he expected as she waved her hand in front of her face, and said "nonsense" and how she would always be there to take care of him, it was her job after all and she wanted to see him get better.

Sasuke stared at the pink haired mistress before him and clutched his bed sheets without realizing his reaction to his own thoughts. Sakura looked up at him with a surprised look on her features as she reached out and touched his forehead to test for a fever, "Sasuke, do not strain yourself you will get better. You are recovering faster than most."

But Sasuke had tuned her out, if only she knew what being near him meant. He wanted to come right out and tell her, but he wasn't allowed to..or he couldn't. Something always prevented him from telling her everything, and here she was taking care of him. Seeing him everyday and putting herself at risk, at first when she knew he was here she saw him everyday and continued to come back. He tried to push her away as he did all of his life, being mean to her and being cold and distant, nothing worked.

Of course it didn't, he should have known better.

All of his life Sakura would continue to be by him, no matter how cold he seemed she always tried to see the good in him. So even being cold to her now was not working, and soon he gave up on it. He still was not a chatter box by any means but he would entertain her with a sentence or two and listen to her when she talked. She would talk about the other patients in the ward, and even mention the team he had formed. She would tell him that they were all fine and out of the hospital and she was surprised they didn't visit him.

She would come everyday without fail, and he would listen to her but soon he knew, he would have to leave.

For good.

* * *

So I am back, no lying this time! I just lost motivation on my last story, I started on it and then lost track along the way and did not know where I wanted to go with it. I will pick it up probably but not right now. For now I have a plan for this story and I am very excited about it! It will be very detailed and not what you expect from my other works. I will putting together certain pieces of the puzzle as time goes on. So I hope you can keep up! There will not be a lot of flashbacks, and such but just enough to keep your attention. I wanted to give you a sneak peak on what I am working on and hope you guys are interested! It is going to have a few twists and turns and I already have the end in mind! [I am telling you guys..I have really planned this out!]

So I hope I still have loyal readers out there, because this story is going to far different then any I have written so far!

Thank you for all the support and I hope to see you guys in Chapter 1

_-Krisy_


	2. Room 220

_**There Is No Cure**_

_**Chapter 1: Room 220**_

_**All the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

**52 Days Ago.**

The sounds of heart monitors, screaming patients, and the cries of tired nurses seemed to drown out through Sakura's ears as the days passed. She had gotten so immune to everyone running around and treating patients, being exhausted from work, and trying to save the ones who were seriously injured. She wanted nothing more than to save them all in one go and take the pain away from both sides. Being who she was it was difficult for her to see so many people in pain, from the people treating the patients, to the patients themselves.

She wouldn't let the fatigue get the better of her, as she tied up her hair into its usual ponytail and she got right down to business as soon as she walked in. Her day consisted of doing a major surgery on one of the ninjas who was in the last battle and tried to protect his comrade. She wanted to save his life more than anything and he had been stable the night before but something went wrong, and in the early morning he took a turn for the worst. That's when they call her in to perform a surgery right as she walked in, being a delicate surgery of the back she knew it would take her hours to perform before she would come out of the room once more.

Barking orders in a situation such as this came naturally to her as she got the nurses around her ready for such an operation. Moving him to another room would only take a matter of minutes, but the room had to be sterile and so did everything else. As she entered the room she looked to her team, all who looked worn out and were just as exhausted as she felt. She smiled at them and they could barely make out her features underneath the mask as she took a minute and turned to her team.

"Listen, I know we are all exhausted from the effects of the war, but every patient counts. We should try our best to save not only this man but give our best to save all of them. I know it is going to be tough, and do not strain yourself too much because you will be of no use to anyone. So if you are not up to this surgery I understand, please leave now. I need people on my staff who are ready for this, because it is going to be a long one and I am counting on my team."

There was a long silence in the room as people contemplated on Sakura's words. For a moment it seemed as though Sakura had scared them off and she was about to regret her choice of words, even though she knew they had to be said. None of the medical nurses would be of any use to anyone if they got exhausted themselves and she wanted to make that perfectly clear before one nurse looked and her and nodded and said, "I am ready for the surgery Miss. Sakura please proceed and we will be here to assist you."

The other nurses nodded and with the that sort of confidence, Sakura nodded back to them before she turned to the patient on the table and got to work.

* * *

Even though the day started off with a surgery she was planning on going home right after, but she had to go check on other patients before she let herself do so. She ended up spending most of her day there before Shizune pulled her aside and took her out into the hallway. "Sakura, how are you feeling today?"

Looking over at Shizune as she tried to put on a brave face as her exhaustion almost reached her peak, how ironic. She told her staff just this morning not to strain themselves and here she was doing just that in trying to stay here, "I am fine Shizune I promise, I just need a 10 minute break."

Shizune shook her head and smiled at Sakura, before placing a hand on her shoulder and saying gently, "Sakura I can tell you are pushing yourself as usual but we all need breaks sometimes, more than just 10 minutes. You need to go home and rest and get your chakra levels back up to the way they were all right? Also as a precaution I asked someone to escort you home since you are exhausted."

"Shizune, I do not need a body guard to walk me home, I am perfectly fine doing such a task by myself." Shizune grinned and playfully shrugged her shoulders as she replied, "Well then I guess I will just have to tell him you don't want his assistance, and he was more than happy to do it too." Sakura raised her eyebrow wondering who she could have possibly asked before she heard the familiar, "Sakura-chan!"

Emerald eyes met ocean blue as she felt a smile form on her features, even after all that they had been through he still would come to her aide. Even for something as silly as this, she knew that he would always be there for her, her teammate and friend Naruto. Naruto ran over to her in such speed she almost couldn't keep an eye on his movements before she playfully punched his shoulder and shook her finger. "Now, now Naruto, no running in the hallways you should know better than that."

Naruto felt a small blush forming as he scratched the back of his head and laughed, "Sorry Miss Sakura, I will not run in the halls again now can we get going? You do look a little worn out." Sakura felt her eyebrow twitch at his statement before she punched his shoulder again, but this time maybe a little too hard as she began walking away. "Of course Mr. Naruto lets go."

Naruto rubbed his shoulder and laughed nervously before nodding to Shizune, "Thanks for calling me, I will make sure she gets home safe." Before turning and making his way down the hallway to follow Sakura as she left the hospital building, and for the first time that day she noticed the time. It was barely daylight when she first walked in that morning, and now the sun was gone once again and she was walking home in the middle of the night with Naruto.

Naruto quickly caught up with her and began to walk beside her as he leaned over and looked at her from the front as best as he could, "You do look exhausted Sakura, and I am not being mean you just need to get some rest ok?" Sakura was beginning to feel the weight of the day weighing down on her as she began to feel how each and every footstep meant she was that much closer to home, and her bed. Turning to Naruto she felt her eyes slowly close, it was getting harder to keep them open before she opened them halfway to look at Naruto. "I know I really should be better about that, huh? I just wanted to help everyone as best as I could; I need to do better at being a medical ninja myself…I guess I just wanted to push myself like you. I guess I can't push myself as hard as you can." She stated with a tease before she felt her eyes close, and then with her vision gone she tripped on the walkway before a pair of arms circled around her.

She opened her eyes and gazed upon Naruto before realizing he was now carrying her in his arms. She went to struggle but he tightened his grip as he grinned down on her, "Sakura please just rest for a minute, we are almost to your place just let me carry you there." Sakura was about to argue… but not walking the rest of the way was feeling pretty good right about now. So instead she stayed put as Naruto carried her and asked her about her day as she told him about little things here and there.

Naruto looked down at Sakura and couldn't help but smile at his teammate who had been with him through it all. Yes, they had a rough relationship at first when she thought he was a good for nothing teammate and a little rash, but he had come a long way and so had she. She didn't want to be that girl that they protected all the time back in the day, she changed that and now she was a valuable teammate, even more than when they began.

He loved her and she rejected him time and time again, and yet he still wanted her to accept him. He wanted to be apart of her world and to be loved by the one girl he had a crush on since he was younger. Yet, it was clear not too long ago that Sakura was still in love with Sasuke and nothing was ever going to change that. Even if he wanted to be closer to Sakura, he knew that nothing could ever replace that spot in her heart that was reserved just for him.

"So Naruto, won't Hinata be upset with you carrying me?" Sakura teased as she glanced up to look at Naruto's expression when she spoke those words. Of course the look she got from him was nothing of what she expected, he looked confused at first and then he grinned before shaking his head and replying.

"I don't think so, Hinata is a nice girl and everything; besides I am just helping my teammate out. She has changed since the war and we are seeing each other more often, but yea.. why would you ask that?" Sakura couldn't help herself as she began to snicker underneath her breath, before shaking her head herself.

Even after the war and all that they went through, he was still clueless about Hinata's love for him. Yes, she even confessed that she loved him and he was still a bit unsure but she knew that he cared for her deeply more than before. "Never mind Naruto, it's nothing really I was just asking if anything had changed is all."

Naruto stopped in front of her apartment and looked down at her with one of the most serious looks she had ever seen from him, it almost scared her in a way. Before he softly whispered, "Has anything changed? Even between us Sakura-chan?"

She was taken back for a moment but she gave him a sweet smile as she patted his arm gently, "Of course Naruto, you are my best friend we have gotten closer as time goes by. I can relay on you for anything, and I am sorry if I have ever taken advantage of that you are truly an amazing friend. I love you like a brother Naruto, you should be with the girl who loves you so deeply. I will always be here for you Naruto, I promise."

Naruto nodded slowly and held her closer, he wanted to say so much but he knew she was right. Him and Sakura would just be best friends, teammates, and that was all. He wanted more before, and now with all the changes that they all went through before and during the war it was about time he moved on as well. He just wished the best for Sakura, he wanted her to be happy and to be with the man she loved but..

He jumped up to her window and softly laid her down upon her bed as she closed her eyes slowly and whispered a soft, 'thank you.' Carefully pulling up the sheets he leaned over and placed a feather like kiss upon her cheek, before disappearing into the night.

* * *

**40 Days Ago.**

The hospital was slowly losing patients day by day, and you could actually come inside and get a room to yourself now. Patients were going home and resting there instead of a hospital and it slowly seemed as though everything was returning to normal as she surveyed the room before her and checking her clipboard. It was going to be a normal day, just filled with taking care of the patients she had left and trying to send them home as well.

That was until she heard a nurse shout in horror as she ran over and began to talk hysterically to a few nurses nearby. The patients around her looked up and were becoming a little worried by the sudden outburst from the nurse. Sakura reassured the patients near her and went to go see what the commotion was about. Walking up she noticed the girl who was making a scene was a nurse that had been apart of her team when doing operations before. She was never the type to over react or to cause a scene in front of people so why was she doing it now?

"Sara, tell me what is the meaning of this? You must calm down, you are frightening the other patients." The nurse Sara turned to her and slowly nodded as she reached out and touched the fabric on Sakura's medical uniform, "Miss Sakura, I'm sorry it's just..I did not know what to do.."

Sakura looked at the woman before her and raised a brow at her actions in question, "Sara, what happened? Tell me what has you so scared." Sara took a few deep breaths in before she calmed herself down to explain what had just happened.

Sakura was still trying to piece together the puzzle in her head; the way Sara was talking wasn't making any sense. First of all there was no patient in room 220, she had just checked out that patient earlier this morning. No one should even be in that room, and yet Sara said she heard a plate break inside of it. When she went to investigate the plate was on the floor but no one was there, she also heard someone; a voice as if someone was whispering but nothing was there.

Sakura thought the war was over; she thought this mess was over. Yet, something was wrong something inside of that room was seriously wrong. She slowly entered the room and her eyes looked about for anything unusual, spotting the plate quickly she walked over to it and examined it. Kneeling down before it she slowly picked up a few pieces to see if anything was out of the ordinary with the plate. Finding nothing unusual she stood up and turned around only to come to a complete stop as she looked at the person before her.

"Sasuke.." She whispered his name ever so quietly, that even he seemed as though he hardly registered it. Sakura tried to understand why she did not detect him earlier but pushed that to the back of her mind as she reached out and touched his arm. To her surprise, he did not push her away or even flitch; he merely just stayed still and looked at her. Something was amiss, he was looking right at her but he seemed so distant, more than usual. He looked almost confused and still as he looked around the room before Sakura slowly guided him to the bed.

"Sasuke..are you alright? Say something.." Sasuke just looked down at his hands and held them close to his face before he lightly touched her, and took her hand away from his arm. Sakura brought a chair over to his bed and sat beside him, "Sasuke, why are you here? When did you get here? Did you break the plate?"

Once again she was met by only silence as Sasuke just stared at his hands; before he briefly glanced over and looked at the plate. Sakura continued to ask him questions for an hour and when she didn't get an answer she stood up and reached out placing a hand on his forehead, "Well you don't have a fever, I suppose Sasuke it is getting late I have to check on my other patients but I will send food..just stay here and I will be back. Promise not to leave?"

She knew she sounded pathetic but she had to ask, if he came back and he is here now why would he leave? Then again maybe he just stopped here by chance and after resting he would leave? She had to know that he would stay, that he would not just run off again leave her once more. For the first time that evening, Sasuke turned to her and just gave her a simple nod.

But that was enough for her.

She exited the room and quickly ran to find a messenger bird; she had to tell him; to let him know that Sasuke was back. After writing down her message it seemed as though it was within seconds that Naruto arrived, as he began to walk down the hallway with Sakura. "You mean he is back? Really back? He came back on his own? That is unbelievable! I will have to see this for myself!"

Sakura smiled and stopped walking at the beginning of the hallway and patted Naruto's shoulder. "I will let you go see him alone, I am sure you have a few things to say to him. I warn you though Naruto, I believe he is mentally unstable so be careful. Something happened to him so I want him to stay calm, and feel safe here, I do not want him to leave.."

Naruto gave his teammate a reassuring smile and a pat on the shoulder before turning and walking down the hallway, "no problem, Sakura-chan I will make sure he doesn't leave again! Promise!" Sakura felt her real smile return as she made herself turn and walk down the other way, if she wanted to give them time she needed to give them space. She wanted to check up on her other patients before she went back to Sasuke and gave him her full attention.

Without knowing it two hours went by and Sakura had forgotten to check up on Sasuke and Naruto. She rounded the corner and made her way back down the hallway to see Naruto just beginning to make his way down the hallway. "Oh Naruto, perfect timing! I am surprised you didn't just stay in there the whole time until I returned." Naruto looked up at Sakura, but the look he gave her was not what she was expecting. She saw a mixture of emotions in his eyes and before she had time to read it, his hand reached out to her as he placed it upon her shoulder.

"Naruto, say something you are really starting to freak me out. You have to remember he is unstable and he looks as though he is lost, I am sure with you and I helping him he will be back to his normal self." Naruto's eyes looked shocked for a moment and then he opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the words. Before the dreaded paused moment came, and everything seemed to stop as Naruto stood there actually thinking about what to say before he finally managed to utter, "Sakura, go have a second look..please."

With that Naruto walked passed her and turned down the hallway, Sakura on the other hand was in a state of shock. Whatever happened between the two even made Naruto at a loss for words. Which has never happened before, and yet here they were and Sakura was now the one wondering what was going on. Just what had happened between them for Naruto to act this way? He was not excited at all when he came out, and she thought he would be jumping for joy to see Sasuke back. She had to figure out what was going on before she made any other mistakes.

Sakura walked down the hallway quickly almost expecting Sasuke to be gone, as though he was never there.

No, he was there and she had seen him and he was going to be they're waiting for her. She reached the doorknob to the room and hesitated into turning the knob, afraid if she was wrong what was to be on the other side of this door. She slowly gripped onto the door with her some of her might as she sprang it open to find Sasuke sitting upright in the bed right where she left him. Although now she felt foolish for opening the door with such force she quickly closed it behind her and sat down near Sasuke's bed.

"So Sasuke, how was it seeing Naruto?" Sasuke said nothing at first as he stared down at the sheets for the hundredth time that day. She waited to hear his answer as she leaned back in her chair wondering what they had talked about, if anything. She glanced around the room for a moment to see if anything else was broken, if the two had indeed got caught into another fight but no such thing looked as though it had occurred.

"He came in, walked around the room for two hours; then he just stared right at me. He did not say a word."

Sakura thought she heard wrong as she looked over at Sasuke and leaned in closer, "He said nothing to you Sasuke?" Sasuke this time lifted his head and looked straight at Sakura as he repeated his last statement, "That's right Sakura, he looked straight at me and said nothing."

* * *

Here is chapter 1! Hope you all enjoyed it, I am really pleased with it and I am so excited to continue this story. I will probably update once a week; or twice depending on how much time I have. Thank you to my one review I got from a guest, I am glad you think it is interesting? I never know when starting out a story if people will like it or not, and I just hope you guys will! I am honestly trying to stick to the characters as much as possible they may seem a little off because of reasons that will be made clear in later chapters. I just hope you enjoyed this one and I hope you guys continue to support me! If you liked this chapter and want me to continue reviews are appreciated and it makes me feel good when I think I am writing something you guys will truly like!

Wow, that was a lot for my author's comments. Well next time, we will explore what Sasuke was saying and Naruto's behavior. We will also be visiting a grave, and talking to some more characters and Sakura..well she might be starting to feel a little sick.

See you then!

-_Krisy_


	3. I'm Here

[I am switching up how I am writing from now on, I feel as though I can get out what is going on better in point of view's, than third person writing. So tell me how you like it.]

**_Chapter 2: _**

**_I'm Here_**

**_All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto_**

**10 Days Ago.**

Sakura's Point of View

I was well aware of what was happening to me, being a medical ninja you are faced with the reality of your own body.

I was well aware of what was happening, and yet I did not care.

I needed to see him, to be with him just a few more times before I disappeared myself and I wasn't going to let that get in the way. Everyone else in the village seemed to have an idea of what was happening and just looked at me with pity in their eyes, and I hated that.

Of course they all thought I was crazy as well, but who were they to judge me? I wanted to be by my teammates side until the very end, I had devoted my life to him and I wasn't going to just stop now.

Sitting down in my familiar spot next to the Uchiha I just stared out into his old forgotten backyard. Time seems to have passed quickly since I had started seeing Sasuke in this spot for a little while now, it was nice to come here and just sit and have all these thoughts to yourself.

Sasuke seems to have noticed my presence by now as his coal eyes look upon me, and he turns his head away in a thing of almost disgust saying to me. "You shouldn't be here Sakura." After the way he has been acting I know he is just trying to put on a tough guy act, to push me away with his old ways and to get me to leave him alone. No matter how hard he tries, I know what he is trying to do and I always stay with him.

I smile gently to myself as if reassuring myself that I was going to stay this time, nothing was going to pull us apart right now. I tried to always be there for him in the past and had failed, I was always annoying to him..and probably still am now. Although, I want him to know I may not understand his pain or sorrow but I can still be here, by his side. I want to help him in anyway possible without being the annoying little girl I was before, the war was over and peace was now in the lands.

Sitting right here with Sasuke, it was suppose to feel as though it was over; the war and that time was suppose to move on but I still had a nagging feeling that something wasn't quite right. I look to my left where Sasuke had been sitting for quite sometime, he almost looked as though he wanted to move from his spot but he never did. His hand that was on his knee ended up in a fist and before I knew it he had punched the wood before him on the porch. "Dammit Sakura, leave! I don't want to see you.." His voice trailed off and I swore I heard something else but I couldn't quite pick it up from where I was sitting.

Feeling my body move on its own I end up on all fours, leaning over and looking at his face trying to get a better idea of what he was feeling right now. He at first doesn't notice how much closer I have gotten to him before he turns and looks at me with his famous stone cold expression. I just give him one of my warmest smiles, because that is all I can do in this situation for him and reply, "I am just fine Sasuke, I can heal myself from this, but I am glad you seem worried about me, there is nothing worry about I will be fine."

He doesn't look away from me like he usually does after one of my smiles, and warm remarks, this time however he just continues to look at me. Then before I sit back down he then replies, "Not from this Sakura.." I am stunned for a moment and I can't feel my legs, as I know he is right, but to hear it come from him is something else. I feel my inner Sakura coming out and doing little cheers of 'he cares about me' but I push it to the back of my mind as I sit myself back down and smile to myself.

I feel my eyes looking up at the sky as I speak to him and try to convince him otherwise, "Sasuke, no one was there for you before. We all tried to help you, but you kept pushing us away because none of us understood. We tried to, but it never worked and here we are. So now Sasuke, I want to be here for you I may still not understand everything about you or your pain but I still can be here. I was a foolish girl back then who just wanted your love and affection, and did not think of anything else. Now throughout the years I have realized it has grown into something more, and I am not that girl anymore Sasuke. So you can try and push me away as much as you want, but I am going to be here for you until the end, because I have always cared even when I tried to stop."

Sasuke turned and looked away as he replied to my little speech with, "You are a fool Sakura, and still annoying." Looking over at him I can't help but look down at my hands in my lap and just gently reply, "Being your usual self isn't going to work, so you might as well give up. I am here Sasuke, and I have always been here." He knows that I am right, and I hope he realizes in what I was talking about earlier too. Even when I tried to force myself to kill him, I couldn't bring myself to do so. I have loved Sasuke all this time; I had a crush on him when we were teammates and when we first formed as team 7, but those little feelings soon developed. With each mission, and with each time he protected me, it slowly grew and I knew I loved Sasuke. Of course, so much has changed and I dare not speak it to him now, I feel foolish doing so; so I just come here and sit with him.

A few moments pass as I am in deep thought but a warm touch brings me out of it, as I look down and see his hand on top of my own. My eyes widen as I look at the both of our hands together, and then my gaze looks over at him. Of course I shouldn't expect much, he is looking at the sky as if nothing has happened between us. I want to shout for joy, and I know my inner self is bouncing up and down with excitement, but a small smile on my lips is enough to satisfy me. I gently squeeze his hand back as we sit in silence watching the birds go by.

Soon the sky grows dark and I feel myself wanting to rest, as I say goodbye to Sasuke I turn and make my leave out of this part of the village. I would gladly stay with him all night, but I know I have others things to do and I am sure Sasuke doesn't want me there all night. I can't help but look down at my hand and smile to myself thinking of the moment we shared, it might not have been much for him but it was enough for me.

It is at this time I realize how truly tired I am, and how I have been keeping up the facade that I am all right. My body seems to react to my thoughts as my knees buckle under me and I lean against a wooden post and hunch over onto the ground in a fit of coughs. I wait until my coughs have subsided before I look down onto my hand and see red.

It's getting worse.

35 days ago.

Today was just not a good day to be outside, it was raining and it had been for sometime that the ground was beginning to concave beneath my feet as I continued to walk. Feeling my footsteps carry me towards the hospital in my usual path I felt a strong impression to take a detour as I rounded the corner, and as soon as I did so I felt my legs stop for a moment.

Standing in front of me was a dear friend of mine, Ten ten. Feeling my legs working once more I ran over to her and placed the umbrella I was carrying over her head to shield her from the rain. I wasn't sure how long she had been there standing under the rain, but her clothes had looked soaked through. Realizing the rain had stopped hitting her body her eyes traveled up to met my own, and I could just see the pure sadness in her features. I wanted to reach out and say so much to her, but I know nothing I say would be enough for her right now. So here I stood with Ten ten, in the rain as we stood before his grave, no one had known at the time but she was with child. Now she was showing as she placed a hand over her stomach to rub her belly as if to reassure her. With my free hand I reached over and held her hand just to show her some comfort, she did not look at me just merely squeezed it back.

I am not sure how long we stood there, but I knew a mother with child was not suppose to be out in the rain like this in these conditions. So without saying anything I guided her back to her house and made sure she made it into her house before telling her to call me if she needed anything. She merely nodded and thanked me before closing the door, I wish something's had turned out differently especially for ten ten. Neji's death came to quickly, and too soon in his life for all of us it took us by shock and surprise. Then a month later ten ten came to me with symptoms and I had to break the news to her that she was indeed with child, and I would never forget that day.

Without realizing it my footsteps had brought me to the hospital once more, and I glanced at the clock with a sigh as I noticed it was far passed the time I said I would be there. Turning the corner I felt myself bump into something hard as I stepped back, I see that usual smirk from my blond hair teammate, and the girl to his right with a usual shy expression. "Good evening, Naruto and Hinata have you guys seen Sasuke yet? I am a bit late I know, but he should be so lucky to have visitors."

Hinata gives Naruto a look that looks as though she has pity for Naruto, or me I can't tell but I felt myself get a bit annoyed. Yes, Sasuke is back but they don't all need to treat him as though he is an outcast forever. Naruto gives me a stern expression and for once I am a bit nervous as I felt myself arch a brow to him, "What?"

Naruto speaks and I cannot believe what is coming out of his mouth as he says these words to me, "I am not going into that room anymore Sakura…chan." I narrow my eyes at him and can't believe in what he has just said, this man before her was close to Sasuke just as she was. Yet, here he was saying he will not go see him anymore; how could he do this? What made him change his mind to make such a decision? I felt the urge to plunge my fist in his face but hold back as I go for the lesser of two evils; and use a minimum of my strength to push him aside and at the wall as I run down the hall. How could he just betray Sasuke like that? Just leave him in his room with no one there?

Grabbing the handle I yank it back to open his room, but stop, as I see no one in the room. Naruto and Hinata are right behind me as I turn and sharply look between the two of them and my voice seems to come out in a hiss, "Where is he Naruto?"

Naruto grabs my shoulders and looks me dead in the eyes as he tries to say this in a comforting voice, "Sakura..he isn't coming back. Let it go please, you need to.." I am still awestruck that Naruto would even suggest such a thing as I slap his hands off of me and turn to run out of the hospital. I am going to find Sasuke, he is not going to just up and leave again. With the sounds of Naruto yelling at me in the background I can only keep on running.

Soon my feet begin to feel weak underneath me as I sit down on the bench nearby, I had looked all over the village and even the outskirts trying to find him. Even to see a sign of him trying to leave the village, a torn piece of cloth anything but I came up with nothing. I hunch over and try and think where else he could have gone before I feel myself look up at the sky and my eyes widen.

It was as if someone had shocked me off of the bench as I stood staring down at it, "this was the spot.." I seem to whisper to no one but myself as I stare down at the bench I loathed for so many years. This spot where Sasuke had left me, and the village to take the path of an avenger so many years ago. That was so long ago and yet here was Sasuke trying to run away again..what was he thinking? Balling my hands into a fist I turn and run the other way thinking of one other spot before I give up for the night. Now, that I think about it I am not sure why I didn't check it in the first place.

Rounding the corner I end up in the abandon Uchiha part of town as I run through the mess and abandoned buildings I find myself turning towards a familiar house. I begin to walk in when a figure beats me to it, but seeing the red in his eyes before his figure I know all along who it is.

"What are you doing here Sasuke? You need to be in the hospital, don't run off like that! You.." I wanted to cuss or say something more to him but I am at a loss for words as I stare up at him. He waits for a moment and I feel as though I have to say something else before he speaks up and replies, "I can't leave this place Sakura."

"What are you talking about?" He looks away from me and turns to go into his house but without thinking I reach out and grab his arm and turn him to look at me. "Sasuke, what are you talking about? Answer me!" Sasuke's eyes narrow but they aren't looking at me, instead I feel myself falling forward my body slowly becomes weak and my chakra seems to have left me. My green eyes look behind me to see my mentor..Tsunade. Before I realize it I feel the kunai in my back, and realize she didn't plunge it in as hard she could have, just enough to pierce my skin. She must have put something on the blade..but..

"But..why?" I whisper to myself before I fell Sasuke's arms catch me and my mind goes blank.

* * *

So I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I wanted to switch it up so you knew the thoughts, and what I am trying to convey. So please give this story a chance, and I want to thank all those who are following this story. I think I might do it in POV the rest of the time. What do you think? Sorry it took me a long time to upload, I got really sick it was awful. If you enjoyed I really really really love reviews! love love love them! I love this story so far and I hope you do too, I might even switch it up so you can see Sasuke's point of view too. let me know what you think and I will see you all soon!

I am also trying to make it more realistic on what would happen if he came back, you know more serious and all that. No worries it will lighten up, but I want to keep to what I think would happen and how the characters would react as close as possible.

_-Krisy _


End file.
